The Sweater Song
by Broken Twisted Lullabies
Summary: AU: Sam and his band are on tour, leaving behind his fiancee Jess. Inspired by the song, Sweater Song by Hedley
**I had this idea for a songfic for a bit. I love Sweater Song and was at first thinking of doing this as Sabriel, but changed my mind and felt SamxJess didn't get enough love as a ship. It's an AU and sorry if Jess seems a bit OOC, having had her in like two episodes, it's not too easy to completely write her character perfectly.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sweater Song or Supernatural. Sweater Song belongs to Hedley (and was written by Jacob, not me) - I've only met them, that's it. And Sam and Jess belong to Supernatural, which belongs to the CW and Eric Kripke.**

* * *

 _She said, "Baby, don't leave.  
Be home, stay close, be close to me  
Boy, don't be gone, boy, don't be gone."_

 _He said, "Baby, you know_  
 _I gotta run, I gotta go_  
 _I won't be long, girl, I won't be long."_

* * *

Jess watched him pack, a bit nervous. Usually Sam and his band, Team Free Will – She never knew how they came up with it and Sam insisted his brother, Dean, made it and the name just stuck – went on tours, she was fine but with her fiancé travelling overseas to play in Europe with the violence she had been hearing lately, well that got her worried.

"Sam are you sure it's safe?" She asked him when the two of them sat together on the couch in their small apartment. "What with everything happening, I don't want anything to happen."

Sam smiled, wrapping his arm around her and pulled the blonde close. "It's fine Jess," he reassured her, holding her close.

"But your tour manager had to have been hesitant before planning the trip, right? Maybe you guys shouldn't go," she didn't want to sound needy, but she worried about his safety.

"Don't worry Babe," he told her. "We'll be fine. Gabriel took many precautions before booking everything and we'll all be fine." He placed a kiss on her cheek, watching a soft smile appear on her face.

"Okay," she nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Besides it won't be a long tour. Just a few cities and I'll be back here before you know it."

Jess sighs, "I wish I could go. Europe is lovely."

Sam chuckles and places another kiss on her head. "Maybe we can go in the summer for two months and visit a bunch of countries," he suggests and her green eyes light up.

"You better!" She laughed and Sam nodded.

"Anything for my wonderful fiancée," he said.

* * *

 _She said, "Boy, don't you flirt.  
And baby, please just don't get hurt,  
And if you feel alone then here take my shirt."_

 _He said, "Forever girl,_  
 _I know you hate the weather, girl,_  
 _So maybe you should hold on to my sweater, girl."_

 _Na na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na_

* * *

Jess glanced at the clock, watching as time ticked away, each second leaving her one closer to Sam's departure. Everything was all paced up and they were waiting for Sam's brother, Dean, and their friend Castiel (or Cas as he preferred to be called) to pick him up and drive the three of them to the airport.

'Four months. That wasn't too long,' she tried to tell herself, but it still seemed long to Jess. What happened if he got hurt? She worried and Sam must've noticed because he wrapped her in a big hug, holding her tight.

"Stop worrying Jess," he murmured. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"I know, I just can't help it," she said back to him. "This is the longest we've been away since you asked me."

Sam laughed, pulling away. "You worry too much. It's just a tour with my band, not me being shipped off to war," he lightly teased, still loving her kind heart. That had been what drew Sam to Jessica in the first place: her always kind and caring personality.

Jess had found herself blushing, embarrassed about her over reacting. Sam was right; it was just traveling over to Europe for a few months, not a year where his life was in serious danger.

"Don't let me hear you've been flirting with pretty girls!" She told him and Sam shook his head.

"Why would I flirt when I already have such a wonderful girl here?" He asked, kissing her gently.

She smiled into the kiss, heart soaring. She felt beyond lucky to have such a wonderful guy like Sam as her soon-to-be husband and couldn't have asked for anyone else to be in her life.

"I have something for you, for good luck." She walked to their room, finding an old shirt she liked that was a few sizes too big and brought it back to Sam. He looked a bit confused.

"Here," she handed the shirt to him, softly smiling and Sam took it, packing the shirt away before slipping off his hoodie.

"I know how you hate the rainy Kansas days," he chuckled, handing her the hoodie to wear and Jess slipped it on, both laughing as she had to roll the sleeves up slightly.

"Thanks Sam," she whispered, kissing him once more before they heard a honking outside. Looking out the window, Sam could see his brother Dean sitting in the driver's seat of his 67 Chevy Impala, Cas in the passenger seat.

"Looks like I have to go," he said with a sad smile and giving one last wave, he picked up his bags and guitar and left, getting into his brother's car.

* * *

 _She ran picked up the phone  
Said, 'Babe, I miss you, come back home,  
It can't be long, boy, it can't be long.'_

 _He said, "I hate this place._  
 _I miss your smile, I miss your face_  
 _I wrote a song, girl, I wrote a song."_

 _She said, "You make me better, boy._  
 _I just mailed you a letter, boy._  
 _And oh so you know_  
 _I'm still in your sweater, boy."_

 _He said, "Girl, don't be hurt._  
 _I've sweat a lot and smell of dirt_  
 _But I think I'd feel naked without your shirt."_

 _Na na na na na na na na na_  
 _Na na na na na na na na na_

* * *

They didn't communicate much through the phone as Sam didn't want to create a large long distance call bill so both he and Jess stuck with emailing one another back and forth. Except for the times Sam would send her a letter with a post card of a beautiful place in the latest city they were touring, then Jess would kindly return the gesture and send him a postcard from Kansas.

Sam had been gone for two and a half months (' _less than two left,'_ Jess would remind herself with a small smile) and their little apartment seemed a bit quiet and lonely.

Sighing to herself, Jess found herself snuggled in Sam's sweater, watching tv. She had just gotten back from mailing him a letter - both of their friends would laugh and tease at the old fashionedness of sending letters but Jess would toll her eyes playfully and laugh - and was currently just relaxing before having classes later in the afternoon.

The silence was soon broken from the ringing of a phone and the blonde looked around for the telephone, soon finding it wedged between two pillows.

"Hello?" She asked, assuming it was one of her friends calling.

"Hey Jess," a familiar voice replied and a large grin broke out on her face.

"Hi Sam. How's the tour?" Jess hadn't realized how much she missed hearing his voice.

"Great!" He chuckled. "The fans have been amazing and Europe is beautiful. It's too bad you aren't here with me. You'd love it here!"

Jess nodded in agreement. "I'm so jealous, Sam. And really, postcards?" She laughed, earning a laugh from him as well.

"I know, I know. They're super old fashioned what with emails and that sort - Dean already pointed that out tons of times - but I think it's sweet. Plus, you get little experiences of the cities we visit," her fiancé explained and Jess smiled wider at his words. He was such a lovable goof, she shook her head fondly.

"I miss you though," Sam said voice soft. "Haven't seen your smile in ages!"

Jess found herself blushing. Sam was just too sweet and she couldn't help herself.

"But i wrote you a song," he added and Jess raised a brow.

"You wrote me a song?" She echoed, unable to respond properly. Sure during their time together Sam would make up little songs and play them for her on his guitar but to say he wrote her an actual song... She was speechless.

"That's so sweet babe. I can't wait to hear it," she answered, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "I just sent you your letter by the way. Another Kansas one," she giggled. "Don't you ever get tired of them? Especially having grown up here?"

"No, it's like a little bit of home to come with me. Helps me remember what I have back in Lawrence once the tour is done," Sam told her, tone kind.

The blonde knew what he meant and after a few seconds, said, "Only a little bit longer."

She could imagine Sam nodding on the other side of the phone. "Two more months. I still have your shirt, bring it to every concert. You were right, it is a good luck charm," he laughed and Jess laughed as well.

"I still have your sweater, I'm actually wearing it right now," Jess told him and Sam started to speak only to have someone shout to him in the background.

He groaned. "Sorry about that Jess. Our tour manager – you remember Gabriel right? – told us that due to a few technical issues, our meet and greet with fans was pushed half an hour earlier. I have to go and get ready."

"That's fine. Have fun and I love you."

"I love you too babe. Hopefully I can call you again soon before these two months are up," Sam tells her with a small sigh at the end.

Jess giggled, "Go and give your fans a big hug from me Sam."

"I will. Bye." She says bye to him as well before hanging up, a warm smile on her face.

 _Soon_ , she reminded herself.

* * *

 _He said, "You're looking great  
I'm home, I'm back, I couldn't wait  
Girl, way too long, that was way too long."_

 _She said, "Get over here._  
 _I crave you close, I need you near_  
 _Now play that song, boy, play me our song."_

 _He said, "Back to forever, girl,_  
 _I hope you endured the weather girl,_  
 _Now all I want to do is get you outta that sweater, girl."_

 _She said, "I love the way you flirt._  
 _I'm so glad you didn't get hurt._  
 _Now let me see you naked without that shirt."_

* * *

The remaining two months flew by quickly and Jess knew Sam would be back any day now. Humming to herself as she was cooking in the small kitchen area, she was too absorbed in baking to hear the door quietly open and shut. Reaching for the flour, she then jumped as arms wrapped around her and gave a like squeak.

Jess heard laughter and turned to see Sam, a smile soon replacing the surprise on her face. He placed a quick kiss on her nose before looking at the ingredients on the kitchen counter. "What are you making?" he asked, curious.

"I was making cookies before you interrupted me," she pretended to be upset but Sam could see the corners of her lips curling upwards as she tried to hold back a smile. Sam placed a kiss on her lips which Jess eagerly responded to.

"Mmm, cookies. Sounds delicious," Sam replied after pulling away.

"Go and get changed!" she slipped out of his arms and shooed him away playfully. "They'll be ready soon."

Sam nodded, "I missed you babe."

Jess smiled. "I missed you too. I'm so glad you're back home."

"Four months was far too long."

She couldn't help but agree. Four months felt like forever and the days seemed to go by so slow while her fiancé was on tour. "I love you."

"I love you too," he grinned, pulling her in for another kiss.

"Now go and get changed and you can tell me all about the tour," Jess laughed and Sam gave a little pout, nodding and disappearing into their bedroom to change. When he had returned, Jess was putting the cookies into the over.

When she turned to face him, Jess noticed the guitar in Sam's hands and looked surprised.

Sam began to strum a few strings. "I promised you when I got back I'd sing you your song," he told her. "And I never break my promises."

Jess shook her head at him, hopping up onto a clean part on the counter. "No you don't," she agreed, brushing her blonde hair out of her face. "Play me our song Sam."

The strumming soon created an upbeat melody and he looked at her, singing the first line to her song. Music filled their apartment and neither of them could stop smiling.

* * *

 **I've never really written a romance fic before so hopefully it didn't seem too crappy. I love this ship and Jess was such a sweetheart to Sam.**

 **Tell me what you guys think!**

 **-Ally**


End file.
